Brotherly Love, I mean Hate
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: Roddy and Rita get an expected visit from Roddy's twin brother Max. When Roddy and Rita get in an argument, who will save the day? This is the Longest Story Ever that i have done! Me and my 12 year old sister did this together, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness! I've been a little busy. Ok, a LOT busy. We have been moving and stuff so, we just now got the computer unpacked. Well, this story was done by me and my awesome little sister who is one year younger than me, and it has to be the LONGEST story I will EVER do. But it will be HILARIOUS! ENJOY!

Roddy's POV

I sat at the back of the Jammy Dodger watching Rita steer. Usually I didn't watch Rita, for fear of losing all of my limbs, unless she was teaching me how to drive. But right now, I had to. I noticed that her hair was strangely shinier and it looked softer than usual. I shook my head. Rita and I were just friends. And that was how it would stay. I tried my best to sigh quietly, but I guess Rita heard me.

"If you keep sighing like that, I'll start to think that something is wrong."

Rita put the boat into park and sat next to me.

"Everything ok, Rod?"

I looked up.

"Y-yeah."

"Doesn't seem like it…"

"really. Nothing's wrong. You hungry?"

"Um… sure."

I got up and began to make breakfast when I heard a loud honk. I jumped slightly and spun around.

"Mail for Rita… St. James? When did you two get married?"

"We didn't. She's still a Malone." I said, coolly.

Rita was blushing hard as she took the letter.

"Thanks. Change that last name. It's Rita Malone. Not… the St. James thing."

The delivery smiled.

"Ok, then, Miss Malone."

Then he handed me a package with an envelope taped to it.

"Here's one for you, Mr.… St. James"

Rita's POV

When the mail guy mixed up my last name with Roddy's, I felt as if it had gotten 40,000 degrees hotter in the cold tunnel. I knew I was blushing hard, and I knew that Roddy could see it. What made me blush even harder, were that possible, was when Roddy said "She's STILL a Malone." As if there was gonna be a time when I wasn't gonna be a Malone. Grrr! I hate it when he makes me blush!

"What's that, Roddy?"

I had noticed that the mailman had handed Roddy a package. His hands held the box carefully and he turned his head slightly so that his hair flowed gently.

"I don't know, Rita."

I sighed. Whenever he said my name, I just melted. Of course I only did this inwardly, so no one else could see.

"Let's open it then!"

"Well, let's read the letter first."

Roddy tore off the envelope and read it, as I gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

_**Dear Rodster,**_

_**Waz up? Just wanted to let you know that I'm comin over for a little visit Saturday. Mom and Pop went on a vaca, and I needed a place to crash. I hope you don't mind. I also heard about you saving Ratropolis! Awesome bro! I also heard about your gal-pal, that Rita Malone. Man, she is smokin'! Can't wait to see ya!**_

_** Hasta Luego!**_

_** Max-a-million**_

Regular POV:

Rita stared blankly at the letter until she heard Roddy mumble something.

"You have no idea, bro."

"He has no idea about what?" Rita said quickly with her hands on her hips.

"Um… about...us saving Ratropolis. Yeah! We'll have to fill him in when he gets here!"

Roddy chuckled nervously and stood up. He ran over to the stove and poured the steaming food into 2 bowls and set them down.

"Who's Max?"

Rita walked over and picked up her bowl.

"He's my twin brother. It's weird. He's absolutely opposite from me, yet we're twins."

"Yeah. That's a problem, mate. Luckily it's not my problem. So, what's he like?"

"Oh, same old, same old, full of him, thinks he's so cool. TONS of fan girls. See? Complete opposite."

They both sat down and began to eat.

"Aww… I bet he's 100 times worse than you, were that possible."

Roddy grinned. It was times like these when Roddy was glad to have stayed with Rita. He could always feel comfortable around her unless they were talking about her past boyfriends.

"Ha-ha. That's so funny, I forgot to laugh." Roddy replied blandly. "Rita! I can never be as good and cool as Max."

Rita stood up and patted his shoulder.

"I didn't want some cool and coordinated First Mate, I wanted you. Max may be cool, but no one van do all the things that Roddy St. James can do."

Roddy smiled and took Rita's dish. Rita lay down and fell asleep without saying anything. She felt as if she had said all that she had needed to say for one night. Shortly after Roddy had cleaned up, he went to bed with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaaccckkk! Hey guys! How did you like my last chappie? Pretty good, huh? Well, enjoy!

"Max-a-million is in the hizz-ouse!"

Rita shot up.

"Jiggly-Pants!"

_**A/N: My new awesome word!**_

Roddy shot up also.

"Wha?"

"Oh… my head… sat up too fast… WHA!"

"Rita? What's up?"

"There's an intruder on the boat!"

Roddy groaned.

"That's no intruder. That's just Max."

Max ran over and yanked his brother out of his bed.

"Waz up, bro? Come on! Get up!"

Roddy groaned as his brother squeezed him in a big hug. Then Max abruptly dropped Roddy as Rita climbed out of bed.

"Woah…" Max breathed as he leaned down to Roddy's level.

"What? Oh."

"Is this Rita?" Max said hoarsely.

"Yeah. That's her."

Roddy and Max climbed to their feet as Max smoothed his hair.

"Time to bring out the old Max-a-million charm."

"Don't get your hopes up, Max. I had to go through a lot, just to get to sleep in the same zip code area as her!"

Max ignored his brother and strutted over to Rita who jumped back.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Max. Je pense que tu es très jolie. En fait, vous éclipser toutes les étoiles dans le ciel. Je me sens tellement honerée d'être en présence d'une si belle fille."

(Translation: 'Hi, my name is Max. I think that you are very pretty. In fact, you outshine all of the stars in the sky. I feel so honored to be in the presence of such a beautiful girl.' Awww! How sweet!)

Rita looked at Max skeptically.

'_**Aw… that was sweet. Not! Maybe if would be sweeter if Roddy was saying it! Well, no the 'Max' part, but, every thing else!'**_ She thought angrily.

"Ok… that was a little weird. Nice to meet you too, mate."

Rita shook Max's hand and looked to where Roddy was standing. She waltzed over to him and grinned.

"Nope. Nothing like you. What a shame…"

Roddy playfully tugged her arm. The he turned to Max.

"Rita, meet Max. Max.. meet Rita. Rita Malone."

Max turned around and plucked the envelope from yesterday off of Rita's bed.

"That's not what it says on here!"

Rita ran over and took it from him.

"That was just a little misunderstanding. You see, Roddy and I have been living together on this boat for about 6 months, so sometimes people get the wrong idea, and put his last name on my mail. Speaking of which, I never got to read this…"

Rita tore open her envelope as Roddy stood next to her reading over her shoulder.

_**Dear Rita,**_

_**Hope you like the name change. Ha! We heard that Roddy had popped the question, so we 'fixed' your mail. Aren't we hilarious?**_

_** Congrats,**_

_** Mum and Dad**_

Rita glared as Roddy blushed. Max laughed.

"Ha! You should see your faces! Let me see that!"

He took the letter and read it quickly.

"Hahahahaha! You have some funny parents, Rita! Seriously! If your parents want you to hook up with someone, it should be me. They'll probably change their minds when they meet me."

Rita and Roddy looked Max over. He grinned in his white tank top, leather vest, black pants, sunglasses and white tennis shoes. His blond hair hid his brown eyes and his Roddy-like features.

"Right… you just keep telling yourself that."

Rita moved to the cockpit as Roddy led Max down below deck. He slammed him against a wall.

"Listen, Max. Quit hittin' on Rita before you find yourself underwater. I see the way you look her up and down, how you smirk, how you smile at her, how you grin, how you French-speak her, and everything! If anybody should be getting close to Rita, it should be me. Got it?"

Max grinned.

"Aw… listen. I know that you like her and all, but I can still have a chance. So, back off, before you get hurt. Rita likes me. I can tell she does. Now, back off. Now."

Max pushed Roddy away.

_**What's goin' on down there?**_

Rita put her ear to the floor and listened.

"Max…hittin'… Rita…underwater…up and down…smirk…smile…grin…French…close… Rita… me."

Rita blinked. That sounded strangely like Roddy. She listened again.

"Listen…like her…chance…Rita…me…back off."

Rita stood up. That sounded like Max.

"Ok… maybe Roddy will tell me when he gets up here. Or… I could slip it out of him…"

Roddy walked up the stairs only to be faced with Rita.

"Hi, Roddy."

"Hi, Rita."

Rita slipped her arms around his neck.

"I heard yelling. Is everything alright down there?"

Roddy gulped.

"Y-yeah. We just got in a f-fight, that… all."

"Oh… well,"

Rita leaned her head on his chest.

"Just makin' sure. We don't anything bad to happen, no do we?"

"N-no."

"Good. Tell Max we're about to leave, K?"

Roddy gave a sigh of relief when Rita let go.

"Yeah. Ok."

Roddy ran back down and delivered his message. But Max wanted to argue, so what should have taken 10 seconds, took a half hour. By the time Roddy made it back up onto the deck, a thick fog had formed.

"Whoa! Rita? Where are you?"

"Just walk forward, Roddy."

Roddy put his arms out to protect himself as he made his way up. He suddenly gripped something squishy.

_**Wow. When did we get a bowl of jello?**_

"Ahhh! Roddy!"

"Rita? I didn't know you liked jello."

"What?"

"Isn't that what I'm squeezing? Jello?"

"No! That's my butt, you dipstick!"

Roddy instantly let go as he heard Rita grumble.

"Um… I'm sorry, Rita! The fog… it… I can't really see… anything."

Rita sighed.

"It's ok. I should be glad that it was you and not Max."

"Why?"

"Well, how would you feel, knowing that a guy you just met, now knows the texture of your backside?"

Roddy could feel the heat coming from Rita's face.

"Um… wierded out, maybe?"

Rita chuckled.

That night, Rita and Roddy helped Max with his bed, then they all got settled in.

"Goodnight, mon petit feu." (my little fire)

Roddy smiled over to Rita and glared at Max.

"Night, Max."

Max smiled to Rita from his position on the floor.

"Goodnight, ma fleur du desert." He said smoothly. Rita just stayed her usual, fiery self.

"Night."

Rita then looked over at Roddy and gave him a shy grin.

"Goodnight, mon garcon maladroit." (my clumsy boy)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think that this story is going really well so far, but I need some more REVIEWS! I want this story to be really good, but I need some encouragement! Anyway, on with the story…**

The Jammy Dodger pulled into the Malones' dock and gently bumped the edge.

"Home sweet home, Mates!" Rita yelled.

"Already? Ah…"

Roddy stretched and sat up. He had been resting on a treasure chest near the steering wheel. He looked up as Rita helped him stand up. She didn't let his hand go as she looked towards the misshapen house.

"Ready?"

Roddy squeezed her hand.

"You bet."

"Wha? What's going on?"

Rita jumped and let go of Roddy's hand, to his disappointment.

"Max? Oh yeah, we're at my house."

"Oh…" Max stretched and grinned. "Showtime!"

Roddy rolled his eyes and hopped out of the boat. Then he extended a hand out to Rita.

"Madam?"

"Roddy…" Rita glared, then she sighed. "Fine…"

Rita took his hand and giggled when he spun her around and tickled her.

"H-hey! S-stop!" She yelled as she pushed away. Then she ran into the house laughing. Roddy sprinted after her.

"RIIITTTTAAA!"

Roddy peeked in the window only to see Rita get glomped by 20 little rats. He chuckled.

"Hey! I see Roddy!" Little Jojo yelled, with her finger still stuck in her nose. Roddy yelled as Rita's siblings dragged him the house.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He said as he hugged the girls and noogied the boys. Rita smiled. Her mum stood next to her.

"It's amazing how good Mr. St. James is with children! When are you two gonna have your own?"

Rita blushed and looked at her mum like she was a nut.

"MUM! We're just friends!"

"That's exactly how your father and I both started out."

"What are you suggesting, Mum? If we did get together, we wouldn't have 37+ kids, MUM!"

"Rita!" Roddy yelled from the floor.

"Do you need help, Roddy?"

"Yeah…just a little bit."

"Ok."

Rita jogged over to Roddy and pulled him up. But, behind them, Rita's siblings were pulling Roddy back down. When they thought the moment was right, they let go.

"Whoa!"

"Wha!"

Roddy flew up and pushed Rita against the wall. The impact smashed their lips together, and they pulled away quickly.

"Um…"

"Well…"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH…" Rita's siblings chorused. "RITA'S IN LOVE!"

Rita glared as Roddy spun around.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. Roddy watched as her siblings giggled and ran off. Liam spun around and pointed at Rita.

"See! She's blushing! She DOES like him!"

Rita growled at him and he ran off. Her remaining siblings were all staring at Max, who was laughing. Rita smiled.

"Um…guys? This is Max, Roddy's twin brother."

"COOLIO!" one little sibling yelled.

"Hey guys. This is really cool. Hey, do any of you want to hear a story?" Max grinned as their eyes widened.

"YEAH!"

But Shocky looked a little upset.

"Well, um… usually, Roddy tells us the stories." He said timidly.

"Aw, Max can tell you one little story. I gotta talk to Roddy for a second. Ok?"

"Ok." Shocky followed the rest of his siblings into the living room as Rita dragged Roddy into the kitchen.

"Roddy?"

Rita stared at Roddy.

"Yes?" Roddy said, distractedly.

"You've not said much, all night." She reached up and squeezed his arm.

"I've had a pretty hard day…trying to live up to my brother's expectations really takes it out of ya."

He sighed and looked down. Rita rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about you being just like your brother?" She yelled.

Roddy stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"I know, but, everybody LOVES Max. I'm like a nobody around him."

"Roddy, everybody LOVES you. Everybody ADORES you. You're smart, funny, you can sing, dance, and you're great with kids."

"Is Rita Malone suggesting something?" Roddy smirked as Rita punched his arm.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I think that you're perfect just the way you are." Rita said, blushing. Roddy grinned.

"Thanks, Ri."

"Aw… so cute."

Rita spun around to come face to face with her dad.

"Dad. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to apologize about the letter."

"How did you know that we got it?" Rita glared.

"Max is in there telling about it."

"Really?" Roddy yelped. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Apology accepted, Dad. Just don't do it anymore."

"I won't."

Rita hugged her dad as Roddy grinned.

"Well, I'd better get the kids ready for bed." Rita's dad took off and yelling could be heard. When Roddy and Rita walked into the living room, Max was half-asleep in the big chair. Roddy grinned.

"MAX! WAKE UP!"

Max shot up screaming.

"She kissed me!"

"Time for bed, Max."

"Where do I sleep?"

Roddy raised a hand.

"My room. Rita doesn't let anybody in her room."

"Except for that one time." Rita interrupted. "When you walked in on me after my shower…"

"That was an accident!"

"Right… you just stared at me until I threw a pillow at you."

She put her hands on her hips as Roddy blushed. Max grinned.

"Did ya like what you saw Roddy?" he mocked.

"Just go upstairs, Max. Your stuff is already up there." Roddy said as he glared at him.

Max ran upstairs and laughed. Roddy sighed

"Wow. That was…"

"Awkward?" Rita tried.

"Yeah." Roddy yawned. "I'm bushed, see ya in the morning, Rita."

Rita smiled and hugged him gently.

"Goodnight, Roddy." She mumbled. Roddy blushed and listened to Rita's musical laugh.

"Do you enjoy blushing?" she giggled.

"Only when it's cold. And it's cold." Roddy remarked.

Rita smiled and pulled away.

"Would you like to be warmer?"

Before Roddy could answer, Rita had her lips pressed to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Roddy."

Then she ran up the stairs, to her room. She closed the door and sat down to think.

'What did I do? Was I ready? I think I was. Wow. That felt so… great.'

DOWNSTAIRS:

"Whoa. Amazing."

Roddy started to make his way up the stairs and hears soft sighing in the room across from his. Rita was asleep already. He smiled lightly and walked into his room to find Max, on the floor, asleep on a pallet. He just sighed as he changed into his pajamas, and sighed as he fell into bed.

"what are you sighing about?"

"Rita…"

"OH, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Max yelled, as he angrily threw his blanket his head and tried to sleep.

Roddy, completely confused as to why Max was yelling, shrugged and closed his eyes. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: WAZ UP? How is it so far? I really want ashbash and her bf to review because I am SO sorry for not updating or even writing anymore stories! So, basically, this story is dedicated to her and her bf. Read and Review! I love you all! C ya boofy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY! Ashbash and Riley (I knew I just had to get your name right someday) reviewed! I'm so happy! Wow. I sound like Fred from the Fred videos on YouTube. Of course I will NEVER be that funny! Anyway, on with the story…

Max was up early, and he wanted to make Rita like him.

"If I want Rita to like me, I have to be out-of-this-world-ly smooth, and act like I know exactly what I'm doing!" he grinned, then frowned.

"MAN! I forgot about Roddy. He always gets up with her to talk and stuff. Oh! I know!"

He snuck to Roddy's nightstand and picked up his alarm clock. He flipped it over and wound the clock back 2 hours.

"Heh-heh. That should be enough time." He whispered. Then he snuck out of Roddy's room and over to Rita's. He knocked gently. Rita stood in the doorway, half-asleep.

"Huh? Max? What are you doing up so early?" Rita wiped her eyes clean of sleep and glared.

"Well, I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"Oh, ok. Well, come on in."

Max walked into her room and they both stood by a wall.

"So, I was thinking…"

"About what?" Rita yawned.

"Us. What we could be. I mean, we have a lot in common."

Rita stepped back slightly.

"We have NOTHING in common."

"So maybe there's a little kink, but we can make it work!"

Rita glared as Max shrugged.

"You could at least give me a chance."

Rita stood there with an angry look on her face until Max smiled.

"This should help you while you think."

Max leaned in gently while Rita ducked down and rolled across the floor.

"Sorry, Max. But you're totally not my type."

Max spun around, and tried to forget the fact that he had almost kissed a white wall.

"Fine. But don't ever say I didn't try."

Max passed Rita on his way out and snuck a nice, long kiss.

"Rita? Max? What's going on?"

Max yanked away and grinned.

"Don't mind me. I was just leaving, Roddy."

Max turned and left as Roddy stared at Rita. His voice was barely above a whisper and he was looking at the ground, as if searching for answers.

"Why did you let him kiss you, Rita?" he whispered.

"I didn't LET him do anything. He came onto me! He waltzed into my room and just started blabbering about our 'relationship'! I don't even like him! He's a flirt and flirts are disgusting!"

Roddy just glared at the floor.

"Aw…come ON! You know me well enough that the only person that I would actually let kiss me, would be you! And so far, all of those have been accidents!"

Roddy looked up.

"I believe you Rita. I'm just upset that I wasn't here to stop him. He set my clock back two hours, and just now, I woke up because of my internal clock."

"Ooh, he's good."Rita said, with her arms across her chest.

"Yeah." Roddy glared at the door.

"Maybe a little too good." Rita began to grit her teeth.

"He probably has more 'brilliant' plans. Just like I have brilliant plans." Roddy smiled.

"Ok, Roddy. Don't get a big head. Go to your room and get dressed. We gotta get downstairs so we can help mum cook breakfast today."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Ok, see ya in a bit."

"See ya."

Roddy walked out as Rita began to get dressed.

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN:

"Good Morning, Mrs. Malone!"

Roddy was the first downstairs, so he began to set the table.

"Good Morning, Roddy! How are you feeling? I heard yelling. Is everyone ok?"

"Yes. We just all got in a heated argument. It's been taken care of."

Roddy knew that most of the time, Rita's mum was pregnant. So he never tried to stress her out, because of the unborn babies. Rita ran downstairs and smiled.

"Morning! Sorry I'm late. Max wanted to 'talk' again."

Roddy tightened his grip on the pile of plate in his hand. But when Rita came over and put a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed.

"I took care of him."

"Good. 'Cause if you didn't I would."

"Good old Roddy."

Soon, a mob of little rats came thundering down the stairs.

"FFFOOOOODDD!"

They all sat at the table and began to talk and yell really loud. Rita and Roddy came out and passed around the food. Max came downstairs and yelled so everyone could see him.

"HEY! WAZ UP?"

Everyone looked and started to laugh.

"What?"

Max was wearing a green t-shirt, Union Jack pants, and a union jack baseball cap. Just like Rita. Rita stood up and pushed Max.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just being 'your type'."

"So you think that wearing Union Jack makes you 'my type'?"

"Well, yeah."

Roddy stood up and stepped between them.

"OK! I've officially seen enough. Max go upstairs and change, Rita calm down."

Rita glared at Max as he ran back upstairs and changed. It was the quietest breakfast the Malone Family had ever experienced. When they were finished, Rita and Roddy went out to the Jammy Dodger with Max following them. Roddy had to go back inside to get something, so that just left Max and Rita outside.

"I'm sorry." Max said.

"For what?" Rita had her back to him and she sounded angry.

"You know, the kiss, the Union Jack, everything."

"Oh yeah, that. Whatever."

Rita headed towards the house when Max grabbed her arm.

"Let…me…go!" She yelled.

"No! You have to forgive me, Rita!"

"Fine! I forgive you! Now let me go!" Rita yanked and pulled.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, well…i…really…like…you."

"AND?" Rita waved her left arm.

"Well, don't you like me back?"

"Not really!"

"Oh."

Max let her go and turned away right as Rita fell and hit her head. She was unconscious. Roddy came back out and nearly stepped on Rita.

"Whoa! Rita what're are you doing on the floor?"

Roddy poked her and flipped her over.

"GAH! She's unconscious! Here, I'll put her down. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Roddy left as Max walked over to where Rita lay sleeping. She began to twitch and squirm.

"Eh…No! Stop it!"

Rita clutched the sheets as she thrashed around.

"Roddy! Help!"

Max growled.

"Not you, Max! Roddy!"

Max sighed.

"I'm sorry! Please! Don't hurt Roddy! Get away!"

Max watched as she flung her pillow at his head.

"RODDY!"

Rita sat up only to see Max sitting on the floor staring at her.

"Oh. You're awake. Good."

"Where's Roddy?"

"He left. He'll be back."

"Ok."

Rita sat up in the bed and felt her head. It was wrapped up and she had a major headache.

"OW! Oh…Max?"

"Hm?"

"Who put this on my head?"

"Roddy did. He said for you to keep on. You were bleeding pretty badly."

"Bleeding? Oi."

Rita lay back down and stared at the ceiling of the sewer tunnel.

"Hey Max?"

"What?"

"Did I…by chance…talk in my sleep?"

Rita sat up on her elbows. Max grunted.

"Yeah. And you made it very clear who you wanted to save you."

"Oh…ok. Well, then. Sorry if I said anything that offended you."

"Hm." Max shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm guessing that I said something offensive."

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Max snapped.

"Ok. Now I'm positive that I said something wrong."

Rita stepped over to him and turned him around. Max just glared.

"Yeah. And it hurt."

"I'm sorry." Rita hugged him gently. Max was shocked by the sudden gesture, but he quickly accepted it. He squeezed her tightly as Rita giggled. They pulled apart just as Max decided to kiss Rita's cheek. Rita blinked at Max but she still smiled.

"Rita?"

Roddy had seen everything, from the hug to the kiss.

"Roddy. This…this isn't what it looks like…"

Rita stepped away from Max and took a step towards Roddy, who took a few steps back.

"Actually, it looks like you were getting comfy with Max."

"Roddy…i…"

"Just stop talking. I've seen enough."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Yes I am!"

"Roddy St. James! You don't know all the facts!"

"AND?"

"Just go away! If you won't listen, why don't you just disappear?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE GETTIN' COMFY WITH PEOPLE!"

"You should've stayed in Kensington!"

"If it weren't for me, you would be frozen in that wave out there!"

"I could've taken care of myself!"

"You were too busy playing Damsel in Distress to save yourself!"

"I didn't need help from a pompous, spoiled rat!"

"You're a girl! You always need help! No matter how hard you try, you will always be girl, with no money, and a low class scavenger! I will always be in a higher class than you! No matter how much I like you!"

Rita's eyes welled up with tears and she was a bright red color. She looked as if she may explode. And she did.

"I HATE YOU RODDY! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her voice went way down. "And to think I loved you."

Roddy was about to speak when she spun around and hit him in the head with a pillow..

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Roddy growled.

"FINE!"

Roddy hopped in an old lifeboat, just a sponge with a stick in the middle, with a few of his things, and looked back at Rita.

"Bye."

Roddy sped off as Rita sucked in a short breath. As soon as he was gone, she broke down. Rita sank to her knees and sobbed.

"What…have…I…done?" She sobbed.

"Rita…" Max walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder , but Rita just hissed and sprung into a corner. She hissed and snarled, then she curled up into a ball and continued sobbing. Max sighed.

"Man. This is crazy. She's suspposed to be head-strong and smart! Now she's gone from an awesome, always right, got it all together, female, and now she's a frightened 2-year-old hiding from me. And I guess the reason why she's hissing and stuff is because of her instincts. But, our instincts only kick in when we lose something that we…love." Max dropped his head. "I'd better get her home. Her parents may know what do."

Rita eventually fell asleep in her corner while Max piloted the Jammy Dodger.

"I'm an idiot."

Roddy stopped the boat and dropped his head into his hands.

"I shouldn't have overreacted. I wish I could fix it…if only Rita didn't hate me, and also,"

He looked around.

"Also if I knew where in The Toad's name I am!"

A/N: I am loving my story! R&R please! I love you guys! C ya boofy!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I just need some more! And more ideas if you have any. On with the story!

Max pulled the break and stopped the boat. Rita's head bonked against the side of the boat, waking her up. She looked around and jumped into a defensive position, on her hands and feet, snarling and growling. Max jumped back and put his hands up.

"Don't worry, Rita. I'm just gonna go get your parents. Just…stay here."

Rita looked at him warily, and then she turned and began to sniff around as if looking for something.

"What are you doing? Oh yeah, you're looking for Roddy. Ack."

Max hopped off of the boat and ran into Rita's parents house. Don't ask how he got there. He just figured it out. He burst into thee door and yelled,

"Listen up! I know you probably don't remember me, but I'm Roddy's brother, and Rita needs help!"

Everyone nodded and followed Max out to the Jammy Dodger and gasped. Rita was in a corner hissing at everyone.

"I don't know what to do!"

Rita's mum put a hand on his back.

"What happened?"

"Well, she and Roddy got in an argument and he made her mad, so she told him to leave. As soon as he left, she turned into…that."

Max pointed at the now jumpy Rita, who was twitching every time someone said her name. Her siblings thought it was funny, so they kept yelling her name. She eventually grabbed Liam, who was laughing, and threw him to the ground. He screamed as Rita sulked over to him and slapped him. Then she turned and climbed back into her corner, where she continually said something that sounded vaguely like someone's name.

"Is she saying 'Rodgly' or 'Roddy'?" Shocky stepped away from his snarling sister. Rita looked sadly at her family, then she growled at her dad as he threw some ice cold water on her head. Rita shot up and looked around quickly.

"Wha? Why am I all wet?"

Rita's family ran to her and hugged her.

"Let me guess,"

Rita's dad sighed.

"Your instincts. They went wild when Roddy left."

"How do I prevent from really hurting anybody else?"

"You don't. The only way to stop you is to get back the thing that made you this way. The thing you love."

"I don't know what that is. I only became this way because Roddy left. What…does…that…mean?"

Her family grinned. Rita backed away.

"No. No way. Uh-uh."

"That's right. You love RODDY!" her family yelped. Max just laughed at her face, which was twisted in a look of surprise and fear. All of a sudden, she fell to the ground and started to snarl.

"Dang it! Her instincts will probably be more frequent now. Max, you have to get Roddy back while we keep Rita locked up. And hurry!" Rita's dad turned to instruct his family on how to get Rita back into the house. Max looked fearful.

"I…I don't even know how to drive!"

"You drove here, didn't you?"

"Just barely! I don't even know where to even begin looking for him!"

"Use a map! We gotta go, and so do you! Now, go!" Rita's dad yelled as he disappeared into the house. Max could hear yelling and glass breaking, but he ran to the Jammy Dodger.

"Oh gosh. Ok. If I'm here, and I was an upset, heartbroken, sappy, Roddy, where would I be? Maybe here at this little rock. It's closed off, and it's almost completely surrounded by water, so I'll try there."

Max put the boat into drive and headed towards the big rock. He drove and drove but he couldn't find it.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"Where's what?"

A smiling rat dressed in all bright yellow, with blond hair that surrounded her face gently, was standing on a small raft and smiling at Max. She hopped off and into the Jammy Dodger.

"Need help?"

Max nodded with his mouth wide open. As she walked past him, she pushed his mouth closed. Max cleared his throat.

"I'm Max. I need help finding my brother."

"Did you make him mad and he ran off?"

"No. This girl that he likes made him mad so he ran off. I would have left him out here, but the girl that he likes is apparently in love with him, so her instincts kicked in when he left her, and it's really creepy."

"Oh, well then, we had better get him back, and soon. If he's gone too long, she'll probably go crazy."

"So you'll help?"

"Of course. Let's go."

AT THE MALONE RESIDENCE:

"Let me out! YAGGGHHHH!"

Rita pounded on her door as her family tried to forget about their daughter/sister screaming in her pitch black bedroom.

"I'm not CRAZY! LET ME OUT!" Rita screamed until she began to cry.

"Please…I want to get out! I'm sorry!"

Rita slumped against the door and sobbed.

"Why me? I want Roddy back so I can stop being like this! I'm a mess… Roddy. Please come home."

Rita's mum was crying into a pillow on the couch as her husband rubbed her back.

"I hate doing this to her! It's not right! But if we let her out, she'll kill us!"

Everyone was gathered around their parents as they cried. Rita heard them crying and punched the wall in the darkness.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SEWERS:

"Stupid boat. Stupid Rita. Stupid… me. Rita's not the one to blame. I shouldn't have said all those things."

Roddy looked up and yelled.

"I'M SO SORRY RITA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I TAKE IT ALL BACK!"

Roddy smashed his hand against the closest thing, which was the engine. The engine bolted into hyperdrive and sped down the tunnel.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Screaming."

Max walked up next to Chase. That was her name. Chase knew how to drive, so she was the one directing. Max stood next to her and listened.

"It sounds like it's getting closer…" Chase stared wide-eyed at the tunnel before them.

"Yeah…"

Chase was scared. She wasn't like Rita. She liked to show her emotions. Chase stepped closer to Max and leaned against him. She didn't notice him blushing, because she was too busy yelling,

"Get down!"

Max gripped Chase's waist and threw them down onto the deck. When they looked up, they saw a figure lying tiredly on the deck. The boat that must've threw him there was still speeding down the tunnel. The figure moved.

"Ow…"

"Roddy?"

"Max!"

Roddy jumped up and smiled. He looked at Chase and waved.

"Hi. I'm Roddy."

"Hey. I'm Chase."

Chase jumped up and shook Roddy's hand.

"And you're here because…"

"She's here because I got lost and she helped me get, well, here." Max said, stepping forward.

"Well, then, thank you."

Roddy bent down and kissed Chase's hand. Max grabbed him and pulled him into a corner.

"What was that about?"

"Well, since… that Malone girl hates me now, I might as well start lookin' around."

"Rita…doesn't hate you."

"Ok…strongly dislikes me. Whatever. Same thing."

Max twisted his wrist and glared at him.

"Just wait until we get home. You'll see that she doesn't hate you, or strongly dislike you."

Roddy sighed.

"Fine. You can have Cheese, or whatever."

"Her name is Chase."

"You would know, since you're crushing on her."

"I AM NOT!"

Roddy just laughed and made his way to Chase.

"He's crushing on you."

Surprisingly, Chase didn't sigh, or blush, she just grinned.

"Are you just figuring that out, buddy? I even knew that."

"You're good."

"Touché."

Roddy took the wheel as Chase went to go take a much needed nap. Max sat on the floor next to the bed and watched her sleep.

"Nope. Not stalkerish at all, Max." Roddy laughed.

AT THE MALONE RESIDENCE:

Rita was sleeping soundly in her closet, clutching a picture of her and Roddy from last years' carnival. She was laughing as Roddy tickled her. Rita suddenly woke up to hear the sound of a boat horn. She shot up and dashed to her window. She was still foaming at the mouth, and walking on her hands and feet, like a gorilla, again. She pulled open the blinds and squinted into the dark night, but all she could see was the Jammy Dodger, floating in the green, murky water. All of a sudden, someone knocked on her door. She snarled.

"Rita? Are you in there?"

"YAGGGHHH!"

Roddy stepped in and Rita's eyes widened. She lost all of her foam and stood up like a normal person.

"Rita? Don't be scared. It's me."

Roddy stepped forward and flicked on the light. Rita recoiled slightly, then she gasped.

"Roddy?"

Roddy smiled. Rita grinned.

"Roddy!"

Rita ran forward and hugged Roddy tightly. She dug her fingers into his back, and cried.

"Don't cry, Rita. I got you."

Roddy rubbed her back and held her at arm's length. Rita just laughed.

"How did you get here?"

"Max and Chase found me."

"Chase?"

"Don't tell Max I said this, but she's kinda like his girlfriend. Max got lost and Chase helped him."

"Oh. Where are they?"

"Downstairs. Come on."

Roddy held Rita's hand as they made their way downstairs. Max was…believe it or not, kissing Chase as they leaned against a wall. When they heard Roddy clear his throat, they pulled away quickly.

"Oh yeah, absolutely nothin goin on between you two." Roddy snickered. Rita just placed her hand on his chest.

"Stranger things have happened, Roddy."

Max and Chase blushed as Rita's family raced down the stairs.

"RODDDYY! You're back!"

Roddy gave all of them hugs and smiled.

"Nice to be back. Couldn't leave you alone here, with Rita about to kill you."

Everyone laughed and looked at Max, who had managed to kiss Chase again while everyone was distracted.

"WHO IS THAT, THAT MAX KEEPS KISSING?" Becky, a small rat with big, purple, glasses, asked.

"I'm Chase, Max's new girlfriend. I helped get Roddy here."

"THANKS CHASE!"

"No prob, dudes."

Max and Chase then went outside so Max could take Chase home. She lived somewhere in town. Roddy held Rita tightly as they sat on the couch. They eventually fell asleep and Max came home later. He just fell asleep on the couch opposite of Roddy and Rita.

A/N: Ok. Now am I groping for ideas! I need them to do something fun and interesting the next day, so, GIVE ME IDEAS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! C YA BOOFY!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sup HOMEY-G! Sorry, I'm a little hyper. I took someone's advice and decided to make an interesting chapter! YAY!

SOMEWHERE ON A LARGE BUILDING IN RATROPOLIS:

"I don't like it here, Max."

"Oh, come on Chase. It'll be fun!"

Max continued to walk towards the edge of the building. Chase held his arm tightly. Max smiled. He had always wanted to take Chase bungee jumping, but he didn't know if she'd like it. He looked at her scared face and noticed just how tightly she was squeezing his arm. Oh yeah, she was gonna LOVE this.

"Ok… Here we go!" Max dived bombed down the edge of the building with Chase screaming. Suddenly, she felt lighter. Max grinned. He had brought a parachute just in case. Chase smiled as she looked up at the stark white parachute. Max held her bridal style as they floated down. When they finally hit the ground, Chase yelped.

"YEAH! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

Max hopped up and grinned.

"See? I told you it was fun."

Chase ran and hugged him.

"Thanks, Maxy."

"No prob, Chase."

ON THE JAMMY DODGER MARK 2:

"Hand me the screwdriver."

"Um…what driver?"

Rita crawled out from under the engine and sighed.

"That one, Roddy. Thank you. You are SO smart."

Roddy shrugged.

"I don't know very much about this type of stuff. Your sarcasm doesn't help."

Rita stood up and wiped her hands on her pants.

"I'm sorry, Rodders. Just a little tense, you know. With all the new family members and stuff."

Roddy stood behind her and massaged her shoulders. His face twisted up in surprise.

"A little tense? Ri, rocks aren't even this hard! Are you ok?"

Rita leaned against him.

"Yeah. I just need some relaxation. That's all."

Roddy helped her to her bed.

"Go to sleep. I'm gonna go in town for a few minutes, and then I'll be back. Ok?"

Rita yawned and lay down.

"Yeah. Night, Roddy."

"Goodnight, Rita."

Roddy hopped off of the Jammy Dodger and ran towards town. As he ran, he began to talk to himself.

"Ok. If Rita's tense, I can't execute plan 'Kiss Rita So I Don't Seem like a Wuss'! I need a distraction. You know, something to throw her completely off so that I can swoop in at the weirdest time, and plant a nice one on her! Oh yeah!"

Roddy calmed himself.

"Calm down, Roddy old chap. Don't get too excited. It hasn't even happened… yet."

Roddy smiled and kept running until he ran into a small house.

"Hey, Zack! You in here?"

A blond rat in blue jeans and a tank top straggled in.

"Roddy? Hey man! It's be a long time! What's up?"

"Well, it's a Case #174."

Zack's eyes grew big.

"Man. I haven't been in a Case #174 in a while! Alright let's get busy."

Roddy walked into the living room and sat down on a couch. Zack came in with a pad of paper and a pen. He sat down opposite of Roddy.

"Ok. What's the subject's name?"

"Rita Malone."

Zack was about to write when he stopped.

"Rita Malone? As in THE Rita Malone? 'Runs a lot, never stops, smokin' hot, Rita Malone?"

"Watch it, man."

Roddy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sorry. But RITA MALONE? How did you…?"

"Hello! Saved the city? Her sidekick? I LIVE WITH HER!"

Roddy was glaring.

"Ooooo… Look who's getting' comfy wid Rita Malone!"

Roddy smacked himself in the head.

"Do you even remember what a Case #174 is?"

"Um… not exactly. Heh-heh."

Roddy sighed.

"A Case #170 is when you meet a girl that's stressed out that you really like. A Case #174 is when you meet a girl that's stressed out that you're dating and you need to make a move. Remember now?"

Zack grinned.

"Heh. I never would've imagined, you getting' comfy wid Rita. Much less her gettin' comfy back."

"She's changed a little. She's more open, and she likes to cuddle, and I have no idea why I just said that."

Zack took a long sip of his juice box. Roddy gulped down his.

"I would never have imagined that Rita would get lucky. Especially wid you." Zack grinned and tossed his juice box out of the open window into the water. Roddy jumped up and scooped the juice box out.

"What's wid you? We used to throw stuff into the water all the time when we were kids."

"Well,"

Roddy flipped the juice box over in his hand.

"Rita's changed me. I've learned a little about the water, so I feel as if I need to protect it. Rita taught me to keep that water clear of obstacles. Even though I know she's really saying that she wants the water clean."

Zack just sighed and continued to write as Roddy went back to his spot on the other couch. Zack started to ask Roddy questions.

"Hobbies that the subject has?"

"Um…cuddling, fighting, flirting, and destroying stuff."

"Those are hobbies?"

"Things she does frequently, yes."

"Ok… next question. Pet peeves?"

"Erm…people hurting me, The Toad, me when I don't cuddle with her when she wants to…"

"Is everything about her loving you?"

"Usually."

Zack sighed. This was gonna take a while.

BACK ON THE JAMMY DODGER:

Rita sat up and felt much better.

"Ah… that nap was good. Where's Roddy?"

She climbed out of bed and looked around. Nope. No Roddy.

"Grrr! I don't wanna lose him again…"

She climbed out of the Dodger and went looking for him. She ran into Max and Chase who were flirting with each other as they walked. They weren't very far from the Dodger. In fact they were standing near the hull.

"MAX! CHASE!"

Max and Chase ran over to Rita and Chase wrapped an arm around Rita's shoulders.

"Did he run off?"

"He said he'd be back, but…"

"Rita! Max! Chase!"

Rita looked up to see Roddy running towards them. Rita lunged at him when he got close enough.

"Roddy…"

"I knew that you had probably woken up and got worried that I had run off, so I hurried back. I'm sorry."

"This is such an overreaction. I should've known that you would come back. I just went paranoid."

Rita mumbled into Roddy's jacket. Roddy pulled away from her and smiled.

"I would never leave you, Rita."

"I know."

Roddy stared at Rita and they felt something snap. They both had the sudden urge to close something. They didn't know what to do about it, so Roddy flung Rita against the hull of the Dodger. Rita was in between his hands that were supporting his weight. He grinned and kissed her. It was slow at first, but became faster as Rita began to respond. They kissed carefully and longingly, as if they didn't want to forget it. Max and Chase cleared their throats when they saw that they were starting to go a little too far.

"EH-HEM!" Max and Chase gagged when they saw they long, thick string of saliva that stretched between Roddy and Rita's mouths. Roddy and Rita sucked up the string (NASTY!) and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on you two, before I see something gross." Max gagged.

"As if seeing you two drink each other's spit wasn't nasty enough! GROSS!" Chase laughed and hopped into the Jammy Dodger with Max.

Roddy and Rita laughed and shared one more little kiss, and then they hopped in after Max and Chase.

"That was pretty awesome, Roddy."

Rita said, as she turned the boat. Roddy stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Betcha didn't know that I was such a good kisser, did ya?"

"Of course. But, we may need to tone it down a bit on the saliva intake. It's a little weird."

"Alrighty then, Ri."

Roddy nudged Rita's side, making her look back at him. Before she could say anything smart, her lips were smothered by Roddy's in the… driest kiss Rita had ever experienced. She yanked away.

"Pah! What was that?"

Rita licked her lips angrily.

"You want dry, I'll give you dry."

"Idiot."

Rita smiled as she continued to drive.


End file.
